Hot and Wet
by ForeverRiddick
Summary: Sequel to Hot and Bothered, but much dirtier. R and R! EXPLICIT MATERIAL WARNING


Here is the requested, naughtier sequel to hot and bothered. I hope I've smoothed the ruffled, laughed off feathers :)

* * *

Jack stood beneath the hot sprays of her shower, enjoying the soothing heat. Her eyes were closed, forhead rested against the tile as she thought over her training session with Riddick.

She may have been 20, but she was certainly no idiot to lust. In fact, Jack had been lusting after Riddick ever since T2. When she was 18, she awoke to a howling storm and found Riddick in her bedroom. Starring at her behind his goggles, he'd looked exactly as she had remembered him.

"Riddick…what are you doing here?"

"It's been five years, kid. You still want me?"

Jack had blinked then, clutching a sheet to her naked chest. She swallowed harshly, glancing away from Riddick to hide her blush. Riddick didn't wait for her reply.

"You told me you wanted to travel the galaxy with me, Jack. Follow me everywhere. You were a kid, hell you still are. But this is your chance, your only chance, to do it. If you want to come with me, then get dressed and you can. If you say no, you'll never see me again. If you say yes, you could be dead before your next birthday. The choice is yours."

Without hesitation, Jack starred him dead in the eyes. "Give me five minutes."

"You've got two. Don't leave a note, I'll take care of it."

Once Riddick had escaped back through her window, she quickly pulled on a pair of tight fitting pants and loose gray shirt. With one last glance to her room, she followed him into the night, and into the dead of space.

Two years later and Jack still followed him, training and even killing with him. At first she was disgusted with herself for the fact that she was uncaring about becoming a killer. But after a few goes, she rather found it a simple act of being, just like Riddick.

Thoughts returning to her hot shower, she began to run her hands down her breasts, playing with them and squeezing. Hands dipped lower over her abdomen, and she bit her lip as she lingered for a moment, pretending it was Riddick touching her. Next were her hips, fingers digging in like she'd ask Riddick if he were the one. One hand moved to her center, touching and playing with herself as thoughts of Riddick, hot and hard above her, in her, raced through her head.

Just then the shower door opened, a large frame stepping in amidst her startled scream. Before she could react, Jack was pinned hard against the shower, her eyes locked with shiners. Jack opened her mouth to say something, but he was already there, kissing her fiercely and pressing his tongue between her lips. His hands were digging into her hips, just as she wanted, and she felt dizzy from the heat of him. It wasn't until his hands moved up to cup her breasts that she let out a moan. "I told you Jack, I can do a lot with these hands. I'll show you, just like I know you've been wanting me to. But be warned, Jack. You go through with this, and there's no going back. You'll belong to me 'til the day you die, that fuckin' clear?" Jack looked at him, her own hands now grabbing at his back, pulling him closer. She leaned forward, lips just brushing his. "I've belonged to you since I was 13, Riddick. Now fuck me already."

Riddick didn't need anything more, picking her up and bracing her against the shower as he kissed and sucked at her breasts. Her arms came up around his shoulder, moaning and pressing against him all the while. He spread her legs further, his already hard cock rubbing at her center, making her hot and wet. "Riddick.." Losing control, he slammed into her until he was to the hilt, making her cry out in pleasure. Her hips bucked against his, a whimper escaping her at the feel of him stretching her deep and wide.

Riddick let out his own growl of pleasure as he confirmed the idea that she was a virgin. A tight, wet virgin, who was screaming his name with every thrust. He could wait, but it was getting harder by the moment, both literally and figuratively. When he thrust in to the hilt again, Jack began to cry his name like a prayer.

"Oh god, Riddick….god you feel so fucking good..oh yeah..oh yeah baby..RIDDICK!"

"Who do you belong to, Jack? Who's the only guy that's every gonna fuckin' touch you?.."

"Oh god, Riddick…yes…you..always you…oh god, right there..so good…"

Without further delay he pumped his hips hard and fast, the bathroom mirror shaking as she screamed her release. Riddick followed shortly after, pumping his hips wildly until he spilled into her. They stayed like that for a while, until the water grew cold. But Riddick couldn't let her go, and neither could Jack. So he carried her to her bedroom, laying her down and placing his body on top of hers, kissing her wildly.

Jack wrapped her legs around his waist, sucking at his tongue as she arched against him. When he was least expecting it, she rolled on top of him, grinning at him like a feline. She started at his neck, sucking and biting as she groaned beneath her. His ripped chest came next, suckling at his nipples as his own arching began. When she reached his stomach, one hand curled in her long hair while the other gripped the sheets.

"Jack" he said, a warning and a plea all at once.

"You know Riddick, you might have nice hands..but my mouth is far more amazing."

That was the last thing she said before diving to his cock, swallowing it to the tip with one motion. As his hips rose from the bed, Riddick could only think one thing.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
